Pretty Little Liars
by Tears like Crystals
Summary: She was the girl that shared their secrets, knew everything about them that even they didn't know about each other. She's kidnapped one night, and three years later, they're hearing from her kidnapper. And he knows everything. [Full sum inside]


Pretty Little Liars Chapter One Preview:

The Beginning Of The End

Summary: Sakura was the one that kept their deepest secrets. She was the glue that held them together. But one fateful night, the girls played a simple joke on her. She was gone forever from that point on. Three years later, they're hearing from her kidnapper. And he knows everything.

Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno (They'll appear later on.)

The night was tense. The air was stifling in the small empty pool house. They sat there, all in a circle. Their eyes closed, small vanilla candle flames floating in the dark. In the center was a book, a book made of thick parchment that appeared aged, with the rough binding of thick, stringy rope. They all held one small match, it's flame eating up the small wooden stick. They all dropped it onto the book, the flames flaring up toward the sky, in the fire pit in the center of the old pool house. The flames licked and slowly devoured the book until it became only small burning embers.

The girl with the pink hair laughed. The air was cool again, slight traces of warmth still wafting in the room.

The female with the buns smiled, her shoulders were relaxed, her body was sighing in relief.

The blonde could simply feel her past lifting off of her shoulders.

The shy, blushing girl simply poked her fingers, thin anaconda shaped scars running up her wrists to her elbows.

"Feel better?" Sakura smiled. She combed her hot pink hair with her fingers.

"Much better." Tenten replied. She took out her hair, letting it cascade over her shoulders.

"Man, that really makes me feel better." Ino laughed happily.

"T-thank you for thinking of t-that idea, Sakura-chan…." Hinata shyly poked her fingers together.

Sakura grinned. "I'm just happy everything is over and done with!"

"Man, burn books ROCK!" Ino pumped her fist into the air, a now hyper, cheerful bubbly girl.

(A burn book is actually a book you fill with pictures of people you hate, and write captions underneath about them, then burn it. It's supposed to do bad luck or something. My friends wanted to do that at my friend's birthday party. It would have been fun if we had pictures LOL!! In this case, they're burning their past. You'll see what I mean!)

Sakura yawned. "It's midnight, let's go to bed you guys."

"Sure." They chorused.

The moon's rays filtered into the windows, making shadows of the bare trees dart outside, scratching at the panels. The wind howled outside, as the pool house creaked in response. The small, one-roomed (not counting the bathroom) pool house was dark, as shadows from the outside darted past the windows. Sakura drowsily woke up, hearing noises. She blinked, hearing someone's voice. She heard it coming from outside of the door. She was scared, and tried to wake up her friends. But they were not there.

"You guys!" She whispered furiously. "Where are you?!" She looked all around her, trying to locate them.

Tears filled her eyes when she heard the door slowly begin to creak open. She hid behind a chair, stifling deep, throaty sobs that were trying to emit themselves. She curled up, as she heard the deep, raspy breathing, and heavy footsteps creaking on the wooden floor. She heard sleeping bags being shuffled, knowing it was her's and her friend's bags..

Suddenly, hands grabbed at her mouth and waist. Stifling her screams and cries. She kicked, but the man kept a strong grip on her. He continued his raspy breathing, and dragged the girl out the door. Suddenly, right when he got out the door, the other three girls appeared from the bathroom.

They were laughing.

"Sakura! Sakura, calm down! It's just us!" Ino laughed.

They were silent, glancing around.

"…Sakura?" Tenten asked, cautiously.

They all stared at the open wooden door of the pool house, as it flapped about as the wind continually howled. 'She was there a second ago…' They all thought. The tree branches scratched on the windows, like nails on a board. They stared at the door. They all ran out the door, and searched the entire large estate for hours until they could search no more. She was gone. Poof. Just like that. They walked back into the barn. Guilt weighed heavily on their hearts as they thought of the fact that if they had stayed, she wouldn't be gone now.

"G-guys? I think I want to go home now…." Hinata sobbed.

PREVIEW OVER! Tell me if you like it everyone! I'll post the full chapter if you want me too, just tell me if you like it or not… This is slightly based on the book Pretty Little Liars, but I added a twist. And there most likely will be a sequel…


End file.
